I should've kiss you
by Little Lamb Malfoy
Summary: Pésimo summary :s Scorpius Malfoy x Rose Weasley. Un beso a cambio de una tarea o mejor dicho un beso robado. ¿Me regalan un RR? es mi primer fic :5 3


**Bueno pues.. :3 Claramente no soy JK. Rowling ni mucho menos soy su hija, hermana, madre, ni nada :c aunque me encantaría serlo*-* ¿a quién no? Pero no sé, se me ocurrió con que quería subir algo… mío y de ella. Algo en que yo usara de manera prestada sus personajes, lugares.. etc., pero con un trama mío por lo que es claro que todo lo que reconozcas no es mío, excepto el trama. No es muy bueno, pero hice lo que pude. Espero su opinión y *-* si gustan de recomendarme un FF de ésta pareja lo aceptaré con gusto :3  
Me despido :B 3 y ojalá les guste mi humilde historia ._.**

Hillary Hazzaray Malfoy Weasley.

**_I should've kiss you_**

No he sido una más en su lista de conquistas, lo sé por que lo leí en su mirada, en aquél mar color mercurio el cuál hace que me pierda en él. No he podido olvidar la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos, la sensación mágica que invadió mi cuerpo al momento en que él se me aferró más a su cuerpo.

Quizá podré parecer una desinteresada en ese asunto del amor, pero es que he visto como mis primas se quejan y hasta a veces lloran por un mal romance que tuvieron. Hay un dicho que mi mamá lo repite mucho, "No hay que experimentar por cabeza ajena"; estoy de acuerdo con eso por que tenía un mal vistazo sobre eso que a todos vuelve locos, "El amor".

Se dice que al primer amor nunca se olvida, que se le perdona todo y pues eso no lo sé. Finalmente ya rendida de darle vueltas al asunto trataré de concentrarme en la clase impartida por el profesor de historia de la magia, aunque me sé de memoria el tema una repasada no hace mal a nadie. Posé mi azulada mirada en la página del libro en dónde se describía relatos históricos en el mundo mágico.

— ¿Pensando en mi, Weasley?— Me sobresalté al momento en que esa voz, su voz habló tan de cerca a mi persona, con el ceño levemente fruncido miré a mi lado derecho encontrándome con él. ¿En qué momento se sentó a mi lado? Desvió la mirada para las mesas de la fila del lateral derecho encontrándome con la sonrisa traviesa de Keila, mi mejor amiga la cuál al parecer no le importó entrar en el juego de aquél rubio.

— Eso quisieras, pero ni que fueras tan importante como para pensar en ti— Una sonrisa de superioridad apareció en mi pecoso rostro, ese gesto no era muy común en mi persona pero con ese pedante hasta una maniaca podía llegar a convertirme con tal de que no se saliera con la suya. — ¿Qué quieres Malfoy? — Interrogué al ver que él no hacía intento alguno de volver al lado de su primo Albus.

Lo único que recibí por su parte fue una mirada altiva, y una sonrisa llena de burla. ¿Ahora que mosco le picó?, agradecí a merlín que la clase finalizara antes de que él respondiera; temía que él quisiera hablar del suceso de esa mañana. Me sentía nerviosa.

_Flash back_

— ¡Ya te dije que no te pasaré mi tarea para que la copies Malfoy! — Rodó los ojos una pelirroja, que por milésima vez se negaba acceder a las plegarias de Scorpius en que le prestara los deberes de transformaciones que les tocaba justamente después de las dos primeras lecciones de la mañana.

— Weasley, hoy por mi… mañana por ti— Scorpius la tomó de la mano para hacerla detenerse y que lo mirara de frente, él no era un mal estudiante pero las prácticas de Quidditch lo tenían muy ocupado. Slytherin por segundo año consecutivo llegó a la final del campeonato y su equipo daría todo por ser campeones, si no fuera por ese motivo o por otro que tuviera que ver con piernas femeninas él tendría su tarea lista para ser entregada. — No seas odiosa, pequitas; ¿acaso he hecho algo malo en los últimos días? — La miró fijamente.

Rose aunque se negara admitir que Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy era todo un caballero encerrado en un mundo de "Señor solo yo" tenía lo suyo, era uno de los más deseables del colegio, en compañía de Albus Severus Potter. Se negó a seguir conteniéndole la mirada, sentía que se perdía en ella, su mar color mercurio era muchísimo más expresivo que su gélido y pálido rostro. Inspeccionó cada facción y gesto de él, se detuvo en sus labios.  
Volvió a la tierra en cuánto se percató de que Scorp se acercaba cada vez más a su rostro de manera peligrosa ella vio sus intenciones más no fue capaz de hacer algo, estaba helada sin saber como reaccionar. Sus labios sobre los suyos, y sus brazos alrededor de cuello de él; un beso usado para conseguir lo que él quería. Se sintió tonta.  
Se separó poco a poco y no lo miró ni siquiera cuándo le tiró los pergaminos con los escritos lo único que hizo fue echarse a correr hasta el salón de clase.

_Fin flash back_

Miedosa era lo que su subconsciente le indicaba que era pero ¿con qué cara podría mirar al mejor amigo de su primo, y al chico que consideraba su amigo?, salió del salón con paso apretado y en medio del pasillo encontró al mismo chico que esa mañana con un beso le logró convencer de prestarle los deberes besando a la que se decía ser su novia, y entonces descubrió que no la besaba de la misma manera que lo hizo con su persona.  
Se les quedó mirando unos segundos más hasta que otra cosa llamó su atención, "Un beso de amor es cuando ambos se aferran al otro, para sentirlo que siempre estará a su lado", las manos de Malfoy no estaban sobre ninguna extremidad de la chica, y las de ella tampoco.

— Una relación claramente fingida— Susurró para si misma, mientras se retiraba del pasillo. Sintiendo que algo llenaba su cuerpo, ahora afirmaba el hecho de que Scorpius en el fondo si le gustaba y podía que ella a él también.


End file.
